Night Time Rituals
by Snozzle
Summary: Severus lays awake, and a sudden thought crosses his mind. Is this love? NTSS


_**Disclaimer: **Nope. Not Jk Rowling. Fanfiction: Fan- I wouldn't be a fan if I were Jk.  
**Pairing: **Snape/Tonks  
**AN: **Feel free to R/N. It makes me happy._

* * *

**Night Time Rituals**

She rolled over, stealing the duvet, leaving him cold. He could imagine her giggling – it would have been her exact reaction had she been awake. This was a nighttime ritual and something's never changed.

He always struggled to sleep; the nightmares haunting him, taking over his soul every night. Visions of death, murder, lies and deceit and the haunting of a face casting the Dark Mark upon his arms. And, although occasionally, he took a dreamless sleep potion, he feared becoming addicted to it's taste, and very rarely drank it.

She always stole the duvet. She always muttered incoherent words. Occasionally he could hear his own name casted sweetly with her breath. But despite her leaving him having to find alternate ways to stay warm, he never complained.

Nymphadora Tonks exasperated him. She infuriated him. And yet, he found himself addicted to her kiss, her thoughts, her heart.

It was on a normal night when Severus Snape found himself in the same position he was in every night. Cold, listening to his sleeping partner breathing as she distracted him from whatever thoughts he would have been thinking without her there.

And suddenly, she turned, her body rigid, to face him. "Nymphadora?" he called out to the darkness, surprised at her sudden movement.

"Sev... No! Leave! Stop! They're all dead... they're all dead... How can they all be dead? Harry! Harry, go! Leave... Oh, Merlin! Why is Molly dead? I don't understand why Molly's dead... she's not dead? Sev's dead... no, no, no. Severus cannot be dead... he's alive... he's alive because... because Molly's dead..."

"Nymphadora..." She turned away from him just as suddenly as she had turned toward him, still muttering about Molly, death and now, how Remus had killed Sirius. Worried for her, Severus lay a single hand upon hers and he heard her breathing suddenly falter, and then slowly return to a normal pace. She rolled over a third time, this time calmly, and snuggled into his chest.

The tears on her face slowly dried, her heart rate steadied and a small, soft hand rested upon his stomach. The other hand pulled back the duvet and allowed Severus to cover himself with it. He was always 'allowed' to be warm again when she was cuddling up to his body.

He did not move an arm around her, merely listened as she once again muttered words, but this time more gently. Occasionally, a small giggle escaped her and he was sure he heard the words "Sev? Dress?"

He had never been a person for affection and resting a hand on hers earlier had been more than enough for one night.

Never the less, he enjoyed the feeling of her being there. He enjoyed their nighttime rituals, although he would never tell her.

At night, everything seemed to fit. And although he was the only one awake to feel the true feelings shared between the two of them, it was fine. Everything was fine when he lay beside her.

He could easily recall the first night she had entered his bedroom. She had practically pounced onto the bed, eyes widening as she stroked the green satin sheets. "Incredible," she purred. "I never thought I'd be lying on satin sheets..."

Recollections of that night always amused Severus, who had never had anyone other that himself to be impressed with his attractive – but expensive – bedroom furnishings.

And as he thought back to some of the things he found charming about Tonks, he realised they were all things that had driven him mad at first. Her clumsiness he now accepted as part of who she was just as she had accepted that his past couldn't be re-written.

Severus wondered what this sudden realisation meant. He and Tonks had been together for eleven months. They had been together as far as other people knew, for eight of those months. And slowly, a feeling completely unexpected and unnerving crossed his mind. No... he couldn't be in love.

And yet, this strange thought was becoming stronger, and he began to think of it more. How would he express it? A long, classic speech, a question rather than the comment; "I think I love you." And though tens of ideas went through his mind, the most simple stood out.

"I love you."

"I love you too Sev." He moved slightly in alarm, surprised he hadn't had a control over his actions and words for a few moments. "Now, please try and sleep." And with that, Tonks drifted back to sleep, leaving Severus unsure whether she would remember their words in the morning.

It was no matter. There'd be plenty more nights to repeat it. Plenty more nights to feel she was in love with him. To _hear _she was in love with him.

Because, their nightly rituals remained the same, but on occasion, they could be edited. And for Tonks, and himself, he felt for the first time that there would be plenty more nights to come.

And with a small, yet increasing feeling of contentment, Severus closed his eyes, and gradually fell into a subconscious state.


End file.
